


Apróság

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Szösszenetek [37]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, Stillbirth, Tissue Warning
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Viktornak nem voltak kifejezetten nagyok a kezei, de a baba könnyedén elveszett volna bennük. Hogy lehetett valami ilyen apró, mégis ennyire teli élettel?"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Szösszenetek [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604515
Kudos: 4





	Apróság

**Author's Note:**

> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem, a történet bétája myvision4free volt.

Annyira kicsi volt, hogy Viktor már-már attól tartott, ha csak az ujja begyével is hozzáér, apró darabokra törik, akár a kristály. Szerette volna megsimogatni, megpuszilni a fejecskéjét, a karjába venni, magához ölelni, de nem mert még csak közel menni sem hozzá.

Yuri sokkal bátrabb volt nála: ő könnyes szemekkel, beharapott ajkakkal, de azzal az eltökélt tekintettel, amit Viktor csak a legjobb kűrjei előtt látott tőle a legfontosabb versenyeken, végigsimított az apró, ráncos arcocskán. A mozdulat finom volt és szeretetteljes, ám Viktor mégis majdnem elrántotta a másik férfit onnan, nehogy kárt tegyen ebben a kicsi, törékeny lényben.

\- Gyönyörű, nem igaz? - kérdezte Yuri olyan állhatatosan, mintha mennyei csodát látna. Viktor nem hibáztatta: ez a kicsike élet tényleg az volt: egy valódi csoda.

\- Annyira pici - motyogta, és óvatosan közelebb hajolt a kicsiny testhez, mire az mocorgott egyet. Viktor szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást.

\- Az - bólintott megadóan Yuri, és mielőtt Viktor reagálhatott volna, már fel is emelte a babát, és az orosz férfi kezébe nyomta. Viktor úgy érezte, mentem meghal a rémülettől.

Ő erre nem volt felkészülve. Egyáltalán nem.

Arra pedig főleg nem, hogy a kicsi kinyissa a szemét, pislogjon egy nagyot, majd az icipici ujjaival megszorítsa Viktor hüvelykujját. Nem volt fair. Szúrni kezdték a szemeit a könnyek.

Viktornak nem voltak kifejezetten nagyok a kezei, de a baba könnyedén elveszett volna bennük. Hogy lehetett valami ilyen apró, mégis ennyire teli élettel?

\- Minden rendben lesz - mondta. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy magának, a babának, vagy Yurinak.

\- Ezt nem tudhatod - vetette oda meglepő éllel a hangjában a japán korcsolyázó, mire Viktor összerezzent. Nem nézett fel Yurira, helyette a kezében időközben lassan elszunyókáló kisbabát nézte összeráncolt homlokkal.

\- Biztos vagyok benne - lehelte, pedig tudta, a másiknak igaza van: tényleg fogalma sem lehetett sem neki, sem senki másnak, talán még a Teremtőnek sem, hogy minden - vagy általában véve úgy bármi -, rendben lesz majd.

\- Nem! - Yuri dühösen csattant fel. Csodák csodájára a kisbaba nem kezdett el sírni, de Viktor ismét majdnem szörnyethalt az ijedtségtől.

\- Yuri…

\- Nem! - vágott a szavába a másik, és toppantott egyet dühében. Viktor elhűlve meredt rá. - Nem tudhatod! Senki sem tudhatja! Lehet, néhány óra múlva már halott lesz, lehet, hogy pár nap múlva, de…

\- De az is lehet, hogy tizenhat éves korában elcsapja egy autó - vágott a szavába Viktor. A döbbenete helyét a düh vette át. Remegni kezdett a keze. - Az is lehet, hogy te holnap leesel a lépcsőn, és kitöröd a nyakad. Minden lehet. Ez az élet, Yuri! A fenébe is!

Ha nem lett volna a kezében a kicsi, biztos, hogy belevágta volna az öklét a falba.

\- Szóval azt mondod, rendben van, ha meghal?! - csattant fel újra Yuri. Viktor legszívesebben felpofozta volna. Persze valójában soha nem emelt volna kezet rá. Még akkor sem, ha ilyen mocsok módon viselkedett, mint most. Annyira azért nem tudta volna elveszíteni a fejét - legalábbis szerette volna ezt hinni magáról.

\- Nem ezt mondtam! - vetette oda, és tüntetően elfordult Yuritól, úgy, hogy eltakarja előle a kicsit. - Ne forgasd ki a szavaimat!

Nem kellett volna veszekedniük. Főleg nem itt, főleg nem most. A babának biztos nem tett jót, hogy üvöltöztek, akkor sem, ha látszólag békésen szunyókált Viktor karjaiban, és bizonyára nem fog emlékezni erre a napra. Viktornak sem voltak újszülött korából emlékei. Senkinek sem voltak. Mégsem volt helyes kiabálni.

Hosszú percekig nem szólt egyikük sem. A helyiségben csak hármuk zihálása csapott zajt. Viktor végül - mikor némi nyugalmat sikerült erőltetnie magára -, lassan, ügyelve arra, hogy biztosan ne zavarja meg a baba álmát, visszafordult Yuri felé. A japán férfi arcán patakokban folytak végig a könnyek.

\- Jaj, Yuri… - sóhajtott újra Viktor összefacsarodott szívvel.

\- Ne… nem akaro… akarom, hogy meghaljon - hüppögte Yuri. Viktor közelebb lépett hozzá, mire a japán férfi sebes mozdulatokkal törölgetni kezdte a szemeit a kézfejével. - Annyira tehetetlennek érzem magam, a fenébe is! - sziszegte, újra dühtől fűtött hanggal.

\- Én is - mondta halkan Viktor, és leült a számukra odakészített ronda, de kényelmes fotelre. A baba egy pillanatra mintha elmosolyodott volna, de talán csak a szeme káprázott.

Yuri a fotel karfájára telepedett, és Viktor fejének támasztotta az arcát, miközben az ujja hegyével végigsimított a kisbaba fején. Hosszú ideig nem szólalt meg egyikőjük sem.

\- Emlékszel, mit mondtunk, amikor azt mondták, miénk lesz a baba? - törte meg végül a csendet Viktor, mikor már elege volt a hallgatásból. Nem látta, de érezte, hogy Yuri bólint egyet. - Megfogadtuk, hogy gyönyörű élete lesz. Igaz?

\- Igaz - motyogta remegő hangon Yuri.

\- Szóval - nézett fel Viktor a másikra eltökélten -, mindegy, hogy egy óra, vagy egy nap, vagy egy évszázad, azt gyönyörűvé tesszük. Rendben?

Yuri szemei elkerekedtek, de végül bólintott.

\- És akkor minden rendben lesz?

\- Igen - fordult vissza Viktor a kicsi felé, és megengedett magának egy apró kis mosolyt. - Akkor minden rendben lesz.


End file.
